The invention relates to the preparation of alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane and to the use of this organopolysiloxane as a constituent of alkoxy RTV1 compositions.
For the purposes of the present invention, the term organopolysiloxanes is intended to include dimeric, oligomeric and polymeric siloxanes.
Organopolysiloxane compositions which can be stored while moisture is excluded and which crosslink when exposed to moisture at room temperature, with elimination of alcohols, are known as alkoxy RTV1 compositions and have been known for a long time. They essentially consist of organyloxy-terminated organopolysiloxane and, as other constituents, crosslinking agents having at least three hydrolyzable groups, catalyst and, if desired, additives. The advantage of these alkoxy RTV1 systems is that the alcohols released as cleavage products during the crosslinking are odorless, neutral and not harmful to the environment.
Alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane is prepared by reacting HO-terminated organopolysiloxane with alkoxysilanes. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,211, for example. A disadvantage of this process is that the reaction requires several hours at room temperature. At elevated temperature although the reaction time is shortened it is still long enough for there to be some waiting time before the alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane formed can be used with other constituents to prepare alkoxy RTV1 compositions.
It is known that reactions of HO-terminated organopolysiloxane with alkoxysilanes can be accelerated by various catalysts. For example EP-A-763 557 carries out the reaction in the presence of acid dialkyl phosphoric esters. The dialkyl phosphates have to be deactivated by bases after their reaction, since otherwise the alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxanes become depolymerized and loose their crosslinking capability.
The object on which the invention is based is to find a very simple way of preparing alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane for alkoxy RTV1 compositions.
The invention provides a process for preparing alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane, in which
(A) HO-terminated organopolysiloxane is reacted with
(B) alkoxysilane which has at least three alkoxy groups and/or its partial hydrolysates, in the presence of
(C) acid phosphoric ester of the general formula (I)
(HO)aOP(xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94[(CR12)bxe2x80x94O]c(CR2)dxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94M)(3xe2x88x92a)
where
a is 1 or 2,
R1 and R2 are a hydrogen radical, methyl radical or hydroxyl radical,
b and d are 2 or 3,
c is an integer from 2 to 15,
L is a radical selected from the class consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
R3 and R4 are a hydrogen radical or C1-C10-alkyl radical, and
M is a monovalent, unsubstituted or hydroxyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C10-alkoxyalkyl- or cyano-substituted C1-C20-hydrocarbon radical, with the proviso that on any carbon atom only one radical R1 and R2 may be a hydroxyl radical.
The process runs at temperatures as low as room temperature with an extremely high rate of reaction and selectively, and therefore immediately after mixing components (A), (B) and (C), the alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane formed can be used as an alkoxy RTV1 composition, if desired after admixing other constituents. There is no need to check whether the reaction has run to completion.
Another advantage of this process is that no side-reactions occur and, for example, no formation of T units or Q units is observed on a linear organopolysiloxane.
The acid phosphoric esters (C) do not have to be deactivated immediately after the reaction.
c is preferably an integer from 2 to 10, in particular 2, 3, 4 or 5. L is preferably an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 radical. M is preferably an unsubstituted or C1-C10-alkoxyalkyl-substituted C1-C20-hydrocarbon radical, in particular an unsubstituted C5-C18-hydrocarbon radical. R1 and R2 are preferably a hydrogen radical. b and d are preferably 2.
The HO-terminated organopolysiloxanes (A) used are preferably linear xcex1, xcfx89-dihydroxypoly(diorganosiloxanes) of the general formula (II)
HOxe2x80x94[(R2SiO]mxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II),
where
R is a monovalent, unsubstituted or fluorine-, chlorine-, bromo-C1-C4-alkoxyalkyl- or cyano- substituted C1-C8-hydrocarbon radical, and
m has a value which corresponds to a viscosity of the HO-terminated organopolysiloxane (A) of from 0.05 to 1000 Pa.s.
Examples of hydrocarbon radicals R are linear and cyclic, saturated and unsaturated; alkyl radicals, such as the methyl radical, aryl radicals, such as the phenyl radical, alkaryl radicals, such as tolyl radicals, and aralkyl radicals, such as the benzyl radical.
Preferred radicals R are unsubstituted hydrocarbon radicals having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, particularly preferably the methyl radical.
The organopolysiloxanes (A) preferably have a viscosity of from 100 to 700,000 mPa.s, in particular from 20,000 to 350,000 mPa.s, measured in each case at 23xc2x0 C.
The alkoxysilanes (B) preferably have the general formula (III)
R5xcexcSi (OR6)4xe2x88x92xcexcxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III),
where
R5 and R6 are monovalent, unsubstituted or fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkoxyalkyl- or cyano-substituted C1-C13-hydrocarbon radicals, and
xcexc is 0 or 1.
The partial hydrolysates of alkoxysilane (B) have been produced by hydrolyzing and condensing in particular from 2 to 4 alkoxysilanes. Examples of partial hydrolysates (B) are hexamethoxydisiloxane and hexa-ethoxydisiloxane.
Each of R5 and R6 is preferably an unsubstituted C1-C6-hydrocarbon radical, in particular a methyl, ethyl or propyl radical.
The acid phosphoric esters (C) of the general formula (I) are storage-stabilizers for the alkoxy RTV1 compositions prepared from the alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane. In particular, the skin formation times of the alkoxy RTV1 compositions remain virtually constant and stable, and discoloration is suppressed.
In the general formulae (I) to (III), all of the radicals R and R1 to R8, and all of the indices a, b, c, d, e, m and xcexc, are identical or different, independently of one another.
In all of the formulae the silicon atom is tetravalent. For example, n+o is not more than 4.
The amounts of the acid phosphoric esters (C) used, based on 500 parts by weight of the HO-terminated organopolysiloxanes (A) are from 0.1 to 50 parts by weight, in particular from 2 to 20 parts by weight.
The alkoxysilanes (B) are preferably added in excess to the HO-terminated organopolysiloxanes (A) in terms of the stoichiometric ratios. In order to permit the reaction of the HO-terminated organopolysiloxanes (A) with alkoxysilanes (B) to run as far as possible toward completion, use may preferably be made of from 10 to 60 parts by weight, in particular from 20 to 50 parts by weight, of the alkoxysilanes (B) per 500 parts by weight of the HO-terminated organopolysiloxanes (A). The excess of alkoxysilanes (B) not consumed during the reaction is not disadvantageous in the organyloxy-terminated organo-polysiloxane and in the alkoxy RTV1 compositions, and may therefore remain in the product of the reaction. An excess of alkoxysilanes (B) acts as crosslinking component in the alkoxy RTV1 compositions.
The reaction preferably takes place at temperatures of from +20 to +50xc2x0 C., in particular at room temperature. Depending on the alkoxysilane (B) used, the reaction time is from 1 to 10 minutes.
The rate of the reaction depends firstly on the reactivity of the alkoxysilane (B) used and secondly on the acid phosphoric ester (C).
At room temperature the particularly preferred duration of the reaction is from 2 to 5 min, and this is specifically an advantage for preparing RTV1 compositions by the one-pot process.
The invention also relates to alkoxy RTV1 compositions which comprise the reaction product prepared by the abovementioned process, in which a substantial constituent is alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane.
In addition to the abovementioned components, the alkoxy RTV1 compositions may comprise other components known per se.
Other substances which may preferably be added when preparing the alkoxy RTV1 compositions are bis-(trialkoxysilyl)-C1-C12 alkanes in which the alkoxy radicals are OR6, for example bis(triethoxysilyl)ethane.
In preparing the alkoxy RTV1 compositions use may also be made of condensation catalysts, reinforcing fillers, nonreinforcing fillers, pigments, soluble dyes, fragrances, plasticizers, phosphoric esters or dimethylpolysiloxanes end-capped by trimethylsiloxy groups and liquid at room temperature, fungicides, resin-like organopolysiloxanes, including those composed of (CH3)3SiO1/2 units and SiO4/2 units, purely organic resins, such as homo- or copolymers of acrylonitrile, of styrene, of vinyl chloride or of propylene, where purely organic resins of this type, in particular copolymers of styrene and n-butyl acrylate, may have been produced by free-radical polymerization of the monomers mentioned in the presence of diorganopolysiloxane having an Si-bonded hydroxyl group in each terminal unit, corrosion inhibitors, poly-glycols, which may have been esterified and/or etherified, oxidation retarders, heat stabilizers, solvents, agents to affect the electrical properties, such as conductive carbon black, flame retardants, light stabilizers and agents to prolong skin-formation time, such as silanes having SiC-bonded mercaptoalkyl radicals, and also blowing agents, e.g. azodicarbonamide. Other substances which may be added are adhesion promoters, preferably aminoalkyl-functional silanes, such as xcex3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane.
It is preferable to use condensation catalysts. The alkoxy RTV1 compositions may according to the invention comprise any desired condensation catalysts among those which have been present hitherto in compositions which can be stored while water is excluded and which crosslink when exposed to water at room temperature to give elastomers.
Examples of condensation catalysts of this type are organic compounds of tin, zinc, zirconium, titanium or aluminum. Of these condensation catalysts, preference is given to butyl titanates and organic tin compounds, such as di-n-butyltin diacetate and di-n-butyltin dilaurate, and to products of the reaction of a diorganotin diacylate with a silane, each molecule of which has, as hydrolyzable groups, at least two monovalent hydrocarbon radicals which have bonding via oxygen to silicon and if desired have alkoxy substitution, or with oligomers of the same, where the tin atoms in the products of this reaction have all of their valences satisfied by oxygen atoms in the group xe2x89xa1SiOSnxe2x89xa1 and/or by SnC-bonded, monovalent organic radicals.
The alkoxy RTV1 compositions preferably comprise fillers. Examples of fillers are nonreinforcing fillers, i.e. fillers with a BET surface area of up to 50 m2/g, such as quartz, diatomaceous earth, calcium silicate, zirconium silicate, zeolites, metal oxide powders, such as aluminum oxides, titanium oxides, iron oxides or zinc oxides and/or mixed oxides of these, barium sulfate, calcium carbonate, gypsum, silicon nitride, silicon carbide, boron nitride, powdered glass and powdered plastics, such as powdered polyacrylonitrile; reinforcing fillers, i.e. fillers with a BET surface area of more than 50 m2/g, such as fumed silica, precipitated silica, carbon black, such as furnace black or acetylene black, and silicon-aluminum mixed oxides of high BET surface area; and fibrous fillers, such as asbestos and synthetic polymeric fibers.
The fillers mentioned may have been hydrophobicized, for example by treatment with organosilanes and/or -siloxanes or with stearic acid, or by etherifying hydroxyl groups to give alkoxy groups. It is possible to use one type of filler, or else a mixture of at least two fillers.
If reinforcing silica is used as sole filler it is possible to prepare transparent alkoxy RTV1 compositions.
The usual moisture present in the air is sufficient to crosslink the alkoxy RTV1 compositions. If desired, it is also possible for the crosslinking to be carried out at temperatures below or above room temperature, e.g. at from xe2x88x925 to 10xc2x0 C., or at from 30 to 50xc2x0 C.
The novel alkoxy RTV1 compositions therefore have excellent suitability as, for example, compositions for sealing joints, including joints which run vertically, or for sealing spaces of, for example, clear width from 10 to 40 mm, e.g. in buildings, land vehicles, watercraft or aircraft, or as adhesives or putties, e.g. in the construction of windows or the production of display cabinets, and also, for example, for the production of protective coatings, or of elastomeric moldings, or also for the insulation of electrical or electronic equipment.
In the examples described below, all data on percentage parts are based on weight unless otherwise stated. All viscosity data moreover are based on a temperature of 25xc2x0 C. Unless otherwise stated the examples below are carried out at ambient atmospheric pressure, i.e. at about 1000 hPa, and at a room temperature, i.e. at about 20xc2x0 C., at [sic] a temperature which results when the reactants are brought together at room temperature without additional heating or cooling.